


A Day at the Beach Can be Normal Right?

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Why am I here? AFTER STORY [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Randomness, This came to me when i was working at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: A day at the beach





	A Day at the Beach Can be Normal Right?

**Author's Note:**

> And I kept my promise to write a mini series and here is one of the many ideas I have, let me know what you think of this random one and enjoy! (I didn't check for errors just saying)

“You got everything? We got to leave now!” Yohane yelled from another room. She speed walked to the room Riko is in. “Don't yell! You are going to wake Mika. Anyway, the beach is right there so we will be fine.” 

“Sorry, it's been awhile since I got to be with all of our friends. Specially since it’s the graduation party.” Yohane put Mika in the stroller and got their beach bag. “How could I forget? Those three are going to college soon. We don't got much time with them before they go off.” 

They started to walk out of the house and was instantly greeted by Chika and You. “Riko-chan! Yohane-chan!” She screamed out. They themselves just got outside too. Chika being Chika, she was so loud that Mika instantly woke up crying. “Chika-chan! You don't scream like that!” Riko scolded. 

“Oops… Sorry ‘bout that… Heh heh. Anyway we got to go!” Chika ran ahead. Yohane somehow got Mika to calm down. “Would she ever grow up?” 

“That’s why I love her.” You chuckled running after her. They all made it to the beach and it was all decked out. It was like a large celebration was happening when it's just the ten of them. The couple could hear Dia’s scolding at Mari. 

“We don't need all this stuff! Specially not the butlers. We are just going to celebrate our graduation, not celebrate a wedding!” Dia yelled. “You worry too much! Just sit and enjoy yourself! Oh I got it! How about we play in the water!” Mari ran into the water while a very angry Dia ran after her. 

“I see every thing is going to plan. Mari did something over the top and Dia is scolding her for it. Pretty much sums up every time we are all together.” Yohane said as she sets up their stuff. “Yeah, hopefully Dia doesn't break a blood vessel by the end of the day.” Kanan laughed walking over to the couple. “I was about to go in the water, want to come with?” Kanan asked. 

“Nah, I'm going to work on a tan plus I need to keep an eye on Mika.” Yohane said. “I would go with you though.” Riko said. The two walked into the water. Yohane could hear Chika and You playing around as while as Mari laughing and running from an angry Dia. 

Ruby and Hanamaru walked over to Yohane. “Yohane-chan!” Ruby said sitting next to Yohane as Hanamaru did the same. “Oh, hey. You're not going in the water?” Hanamaru shook her head. “We wanted to hang here for a little bit zura. Well mostly to see Mika-kun.” 

“Well he's up if you want to pick him up. Chika woke him up and it's really difficult to put him to sleep.” Yohane said looking at her baby. Ruby went over and picked him up. “He’s gotten so big! Isn't he 3 months old?” 

“Yep, he's been growing really fast. Try not to get sand on him, he doesn't like the sand.” Ruby was making funny face to get him to laugh. “You two took him to the beach before?” Hanamaru asked. “Yeah the other day we were with Chika and You. They wanted to play with Mika so they put him on the sand. He cried instantly and didn't stop until we got all the sand off him.” 

“Yohane-chan~!” Yohane looked over to see Mari running over to her with Dia still behind her. Mari sat down next to her and Dia stopped to catch her breath. “How… Are you… Not tired?” Dia panted out, falling to the sand.

“Yohane-chan, tell me everything, it's been too long since we were able to talk!” Mari said. “My days has been caring for my son and that's it.” Mari started to think for a second. Mari got up and ran. “That was… Weird…” Yohane said. 

Riko came back from the water and sat down on the towel on the sand. “Back so soon?” Yohane asked. “I had to, it's feeding time.” Riko took Mika from Ruby. Yohane got the blanket and the shoulder towel so Riko can breastfeed. Right when Riko got Mika to eat, Mari came back with a dj and very expensive equipment. 

“Ciao everybody!” Everyone had a horrified look on their faces when Mari stood on a table. The dj started to play heavy rock music very loudly. Yohane, Chika and You liked it but not everyone else. Mika started to cry and Riko couldn't calm him down. Dia got very mad and ran towards Mari. 

Mari ran around laughing while Dia chased her. Riko was having a hard time with Mika. Chika and You continued to play in the water. Kanan was just surfing. Ruby and Hanamaru covered their ears from the loud music. Finally, Yohane sighed and smiled. No matter how far apart they will be eventually, they will always have the memories of the good times. Yohane can't asked for a better group of friends. She's got the best friends in the world.


End file.
